


Gave your all

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One Imagines [16]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Indy500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: For the prompt: OFC goes with Fernando to Indy and comforts him after his engine dies





	Gave your all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prost_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/gifts).



> Written for a prompt. :)

You sit in the garage, watching the monitor screens as Fernando comes round to finish another lap.

Your heart had been in your throat the entire time Fernando was on track and so far he had done amazingly, you could tell he loved the car and the circuit. It had been the happiest you had ever seen him.

Suddenly the cameras picked up on the Orange McLaren slowing down.

Oh no.

No.

"Yellow flag! Car in trouble...Alonso!"

You put a hand over your mouth and shake your head as the car slowed to a stop near the pitlane.

Someone put a hand on your shoulder but you didn't turn around.

How could this happen again? Did the universe hate Fernando or something?

You watch as Michael Andretti tries to comfort Fernando over the radio, but it's precious little comfort.

Fernando deserved so much more then this.

As Fernando gets out of the car, you can hear the roar of the crowd cheering his name. They loved him. They were giving him a heroes sendoff.

Fernando waves to the crowd and walks up the pitlane. You take your headphones off and go out to greet him.

As soon as Fernando sees you he opens his arms and you practically run towards him, hugging him hard.

Fernando hugs you back, his words to you muffled under his helmet. You pull away from the hug to look at him.

"I'm proud of you." You tell him softly. "Fuck what happened just now. You were amazing out there."

He nods and takes your hand, squeezing it gently, before moving into the garage with you and the team.

* * *

 

Later that evening back at the hotel you cuddle up next to Fernando on the bed.

Fernando holds you close, playing with strands of your hair.

"I don't regret what happened." Fernando murmurs softly, making you look up at him.

"The engine?" You ask.

He nods. "It's unfortunate, but I've had a great time." He hugs you close. "And you were by my side."

"I'm always by your side." You reply, snuggling into his chest.

"I know. But it was special having you here with me for this dream." Fernando replies, kissing your head.

You sigh happily and look up at him. "I wouldn't have been anywhere else."

Fernando gives you a small smile and you lean up to kiss him gently.

"For what it's worth, I think you kicked ass out there." You tell him softly.

"Really?" He raises an eyebrow and smiles gently.

"Yes." You nod. "You proved all those people wrong. You took this challenge and gave it everything. At the end of the day you showed everyone how much of a champion you are."

Fernando looks at you then kisses you deeply, pulling you close. "Thank you."

You smile, hugging him back. "You have nothing to thank me for, it's the truth."

Fernando nods, smiling gently. "Te Amo."

"I love you too." You grin, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
